


KINKTOBER 8 | Collars and Leashes | Shigure Sohma x Reader

by tsurakofuku



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Blow Jobs, Collars, Collars and leashes, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, I wouldn't say hate sex but not loving, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Leashes, Lemon, No Fluff, One Shot, PWP, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsurakofuku/pseuds/tsurakofuku
Summary: Day 8: Collars and leashes. A self-insert fem!Reader one-shot featuring Shigure Sohma. I DO NOT OWN SHIGURE SOHMA OR FRUITS BASKET. For mature readers only.
Relationships: Sohma Shigure & Reader, Sohma Shigure/Original Character(s), Sohma Shigure/Original Female Character(s), Sohma Shigure/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948153
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	KINKTOBER 8 | Collars and Leashes | Shigure Sohma x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8: Collars and leashes. Shigure is my favourite Sohma man, as messed up as he is, so I used this to lean into his darker tendencies. So it may be darker than my other works with less fluff- and we put a condom on this time! I tried to deal with the Sohma curse: turning into their cursed animal if they are hugged/ fall into a person of the opposite sex or if the body is placed in extreme conditions – which I assume, an orgasm if they come too fast.. pretend it works out because we're not f*cking a real d*g. I DO NOT OWN SHIGURE SOHMA OR FRUITS BASKET. For mature readers only.
> 
> Recommended playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4DibjQHUHZuNhlTBvOh5rs

It’s not a power play. It didn’t start as one and it never was one. It’s purely logical for him to have an outlet for his moody selfishness away from the eyes of the household. And he can’t hold you, he can’t allow any error for fits of passion and literally falling into you. The leash is just a safety measure.

But it’s ironic, isn’t it, that the man approaching you with a sardonic smile bordering on sadistic is the real dog, in every sense. And yet you’re the one crouched on the floor wearing nothing, breathing shallowly around the leather collar strapped around your neck, and Shigure Sohma is the one holding a leash, gently swinging the clipped end as he comes closer. 

He squats in front of you, the folds in his loosely tied kimono falling open to reveal his pale chest rising and falling with even breaths. Everything about him before you is meticulous and under control. It’s a stark contrast to your own rapidly beating heart.

_How can a man so dark at heart be so beautiful?_

“What a good girl, waiting so politely for me,” Shigure says, a song in his voice. You tilt your head up, and he caresses the side of your face with his index finger. The touch should be intimate, but his skin is cold against yours. “Such a pretty girl.”

“Shigure,” you start, and his finger darts to the hook around the collar and curls tight. It doesn’t choke you, but you loll your head back to firmly meet his eyes. They glint with nothing like warmth. 

“Well-behaved dogs don’t speak,” he says. “I thought you were a good girl.”

The finger at your collar tugs up, but you say nothing, even as the leather rubs almost painfully against the back of your neck. 

“So good.” Shigure releases the hook and runs his finger back up your throat, curling under your chin and thumb resting against your lips to ease your face straight ahead again. He adjusts his squat to be on level with you, his kimono falling further open. You wonder hotly for a moment if he’s fully naked below. 

He runs his thumb back and forth over your lips, eventually pushing between them and forcing your mouth open. Your tongue flicks over his finger, tasting ink on his skin from his writing. 

_Oh, that’s why you asked me over. If you did some work that’s too much productivity in a day for your liking, time for you to fuck your brains out,_ you think a little bitterly, letting your tongue roll over his thumb as he pushes it further into your mouth, your jaw further open.

“Okay, let’s go,” Shigure says softly, and pulls his hand from your mouth to clip the leash to the collar around your neck. You follow on all fours as he leads you across the tatami to his room, handle of the leash loosely around his wrist as he unties the obi around his waist as he walks. His kimono falls fully open, billowing as he walks through the doorway. He drops it when he turns in front of the futon and yes, beneath the open fabric, he is naked.

Shigure’s hand holding the leash drops to his cock and he reaches down, gently stroking himself, looking down at you where you wait. 

“Come put your tongue to use.”

You crawl up to kneel between his legs, bracing yourself not on his thighs but on the heavy folds of his kimono, taking his cock gently in your hands. You cradle his balls, and hear him let out a moan above you as you take a long lick from the underside of his shaft, swirling your tongue up until you reach the top. He begins to stiffen underneath your touch, and his moan turns heavier as you repeat the licks again and again.

Soon Shigure’s cock is thick and wet with your saliva, and you wrap your lips around the tip, sucking your cheeks in as you push down. His hand with the leash, meant to create a barrier of restraint, comes down to your head, pushing your hair back and finding a hold on the back of your skull. You move your left hand from the support of the kimono to the base of his cock, pumping up and down to reach where your mouth can’t. Your tongue runs over the veins as they grow more prominent, his cock slowly harder, and you begin to massage Shigure’s balls with your right hand. 

He makes heavier and heavier sounds above you. Suddenly the salty tip of his cock hits the back of your throat faster than you can pull away for breath, his hips snapping quickly back and forth against your face, and you force your mouth open as wide as you can to avoid scraping your teeth. You drop your hands from him and hold onto the kimono again, struggling not to fall against his body with the force of his movements, still sliding him in and out of your wet mouth with no chance for a break.

You relax your mouth, but one particularly hard thrust into the back of your throat makes you choke a moan out over him. It seems to ground Shigure back, and the hand controlling the back of your head quickly drops as he winds the leash around his hand.

He pulls out of you so fast your tongue sticks out of your mouth after his cock is gone. 

“Easy,” Shigure says, catching his breath and letting the leash slack again. “Too fast.”

You didn’t realize how close he was to coming until you see his legs shake beneath the kimono. He tugs lightly at the leash and you drop back to your hands and knees as he kneels to the futon. Shigure pulls the kimono fully off his shoulders. He takes your face between his hands and kisses the top of your head, and this time you hear his heartbeat rapidly against his chest, so close for you to touch, never to be held against. 

“Old man,” you murmur, just teasing.

His hands freeze against the side of your head, suddenly pushing with a strength you didn’t know he had in him. “I’m not old.”

You smile awkwardly. “Sorry.. a joke?”

Shigure forgives you for both the insult and breaking the role of obedient dog, or doesn’t care enough to comment further. “Turn around.”

You make your way to the front of the futon, feeling the hook of the collar shift to the back of your neck as the leash stays with him. 

“Not excited yet?”

“Um -” you turn your head to meet his eyes.

Shigure runs a finger over your folds, and you shiver. He comes up to your clit, rubbing slowly. “I don’t think going in dry is fun for either one of us.”

No, then, your body isn’t as excited as you tell your mind to be, as if it’s already disappointed. But your mind is jerked away, as you barely have time to settle and part your knees comfortably before Shigure plunges between them, pushing you up onto your forearms as he eats you out from the back. You groan as he licks your folds up to your entrance, hands gripping your ass and forcing it higher in the air even as the leash winds slightly into his hand. You grip the edge of the futon as you feel his tongue flatten against your pussy, pushing up and flitting into you. You shake your ass and moan. The pleasure begins to overtake you, your body responding louder than doubts cast by your mind because this always feels _so fucking good,_ he always works his tongue in a way that’s perfect. You push back into him, moaning louder and louder. 

“You’re getting wet,” Shigure mumbles, and now you feel it, feel your heartbeat slide down your body and begin to pulse at the base of your stomach, the heat rushing to your pussy as his tongue slips into your entrance. You try to squeeze your thighs together as they begin to tremble, but Shigure is in the way as his tongue thrusts in and out of you. 

“Ah – fuck,” you force out. “ _Fuck,_ Shigure, it feels.. mmmm.”

“Good,” he says, with one last kiss to your now dripping entrance. “You’re all warmed up and ready now.”

The collar tugs against the front of your throat as he tugs the leash, forcing you back into all fours, and you let out a bit of a choking gasp. 

“And shut up again,” Shigure adds.

You hear him push the fabric of the kimono away from him as he kneels, rustling under the futon to find a condom, rolling it on meticulously - too slowly, as you wait, ass in the air and pussy wet. You shake it, just a little, asking him to drive inside you and keep that hot arousal he started going. His cock, heavy and hard, comes tapping against your ass with his free hand. You shake it, just a little, asking him to drive inside you and keep that hot arousal he started going. 

But he goes slowly, more to control himself than you, easing in at an agonizingly teasing rate that makes you whine, though you’re careful enough not to let words slip out. He takes his time to push in and out, almost pulling his cock completely out of you every time you think he’s going to get the pace going, and you feel your back muscles tense in the disappointment. Your pussy aches for more with every half-stroke in, and you relax just a little bit.

“Don’t get lazy,” Shigure says, and suddenly thrusts his cock fully into you. You let out a cry, a sound cut short by a tug of the leash to pull your back into an arch. Shigure keeps you at that length, other hand in a firm grip against your ass, hips snapping into yours as his sudden rhythm builds fast and deep. You try your best to buck against him, returning the strokes, and he groans. 

“Yes.. good.. such a good girl,” he says, in a voice already strained as you shove yourself back on his huge cock every time he thrusts forward into you. The ache sings deliciously through you now as you are filled, spreading the fire of arousal though your body and rushing down through your pussy, and he slides in and out of you with ease. 

He adjusts a little, wrapping the leash even tighter and resting his elbow against your ass, pulling you closer to him than you thought he’d dare. Your head is pulled back almost flat against your shoulders as the collar strains against your airway, but it feels _so_ good. Shigure adjusts again, driving in a slightly deeper direction that drives jagged moans out of you as he hits so deeply it makes your legs buckle. He smacks your ass and you let out a choked scream, and he rewards you with another.

Your wrists and knees begin to ache a little bit as your body pushes into the futon, and his elbow is digging into you now, but Shigure’s thrust are growing faster and sharper despite his efforts to control himself. He lets out a sound closer to a growl than a groan and his thighs begin to smack against the back of your legs with such force it almost stings. But the feeling of getting fucked, of his cock sliding into you and your body clenching around him, begging him forward, is sheer pleasure through the discomforts, as the heat within your body rises.

 _Damn dog better not be close to coming,_ you think desperately.

What you want is him to hold you close and fuck you like a lover. What you want are his long, ink-stained fingers roaming over your body, pinching your nipples, his body resting against yours as his tongue rolls over your chest. To, even in this position, drop the leash and press his stomach against your back, arms bracing over your hands or leaning up and fumbling against your tits. You want him to hold you close and drive his cock up into you as he holds your body so close against him that the angle drives immediately upward, filling you to a brim you’ve never felt before. 

Better luck next time that you won’t fall for a member of the Zodiac. Or, a less brutal one. 

And regardless his cock is still the same, still fucking you so deeply that the cries coming from your mouth are almost one long scream. He hits a spot against your inner walls so sensitive, so soft, that you strain against the leash, begging to fall to the ground and writhe as he drives into you over and over. 

“Do you want to come today?” Shigure asks over the sounds of your bodies driving into each other, his hand at your ass right over the hot smarting area he struck before.

You nod, not able to get words out beyond the crushing angle of the collar even if you were allowed. 

“Can’t hear you,” he says with an impatient edge, almost gleeful. “ _Too – bad_ \- ”

And with his brutal pace somehow kicking even higher, Shigure’s hand slaps across your ass again and again, pulling the leash so tight your eyes almost roll back into black. The elbow against the small of your back digs in painfully now, but with a last, exhilarated grunt, Shigure’s hips snap against you and hold deep. He lets out another breath that’s almost a hiss, hand frozen on the leash, the other gripping around the front of your thigh, keeping you boldly close to him as your hips reflexively buck. Your own body aches and pounds with the promise of coming, your orgasm so close beneath the surface. His hot release makes you squirm in his grip, trying wildly to press your body anywhere, anywhere to keep pressure against your neglected fire. 

Shigure holds both hands tight on you as he finishes, and lets you go with a tired grunt. You fall to the futon, coughing with the sudden slack of the leash. You are spent and straining and used. Some shock flashes through you from the sudden empty soreness of your pussy - _what the fuck? What the fuck!_ \- but your heartrate is already slowing, your mind and body recognizing that he’s finished, as always. You’ve never come with him before. 

“Thank you,” Shigure says with a warmer smile than you’ve seen today. His hand hovers a little close to you, maybe about to pat you, maybe to lean in for a kiss, before withdrawing.

“Sure,” you say, averting your eyes as the fire within you dulls more and more, while the rushing of blood through your body feebly roars with need. Your shaking hands fumble up to the leash clip and collar, fingers struggling to free yourself, and when you do, you take a deep breath before coughing again as your lungs readjust.

Shigure isn’t looking in your direction at all as he stands, draping the kimono over him again. “I’m going to the bathroom, you can clean after me,” he says, walking to the doorway for the obi to secure it. He looks back at you now, your body still limp and flushed with frustration and effort. “Make sure you’re out before the kids come home from school, right?”

You nod, and he leaves.

It’s the same every time. It’s not a power play. It’s practical. And yet, every time, you curl up and promise to yourself _never again_ , so alone on the futon and so powerless.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It came out darker than I went in planning to, but I think it’s true to certain aspects of his character. And no, Shigure is not old, mid/late 20s, it’s just funny to me that he’s such a dirty old man at heart, at a fairly young age. (That’s me trying to be light). See you tomorrow :) **IF YOU WANT TO MAKE A REQUEST: See the Google Form in my linktree or / DM me on Twitter @ TsuraKofuku *


End file.
